Histiore De francais
by alexander Lexington
Summary: This is Fleurs fifth year at Bauxbatons. She is taking a muggle history class for her elective. what she dosn't know is that there is a surprise for all those who take
1. an new year

A/N: This is fleur's fifth year at Bauxbatons so it is right before the tri-wizard tournament. This has nothing to do with the books. I just thought it would be interesting if this actually happened, and if it did it would make her a stronger competitor in the tournament. All right this is my first fanfic so if you have any constructive criticism that would be great. I would really appreciate the help. In addition, if you have any ideas for this writing please let me know, I am open to suggestions. All right here we go. This chapter is quite slow, not much action. The next couple of chapters really pick up. Thanks for your support.

Histiore' De Francais

Fleur Delacour was sitting in her dormitory of Bauxbatons Academy and silently looking up at the very lofty ceiling. She was finally back at school again after having endeared a very long and boring summer holiday.

The only company she really had was that of her sister Gabrielle. She wasn't very happy either at the thought of putting her in a class she did not chose. She was stuck with it because she had not gotten her forms in on time. The class she got stuck with was called Histiore' De Francais.

Apparently there was some sort surprise that was going to make this class largely different from the other classes. She did not have this class until that later that afternoon. Fleur sat up in her bed as she noticed that the sun was coming in through the window.

"Oh, I suppose that I need to get up and make sure that all my school work is in place." she said as she made for the restroom. She went through the usual morning routine, and finally she was ready.

The day went on without anything unusual happening. Finally the moment arrived when she came to the histiore' De Francais, class she wasn't looking forward to

. When she entered the class room she noticed there weren't many people there. "Good afternoon class." said Monsieur Andre' De Gaulle. The man that stood in front of them was of average height and his hair was long but not unreasonably so. It was combed back over his head and the presence of gel was visibly noticed

. His eyes were brown and perfectly proportioned to his face and the rest of his features. He could not be anymore than 25 years old. "I will be your advanced histiore' de Francais instructor. I know this is a small class so you all will be given special attention so I expect you all to maintain at least a B average or I will immediately contact your parents."

He said with a serious look in his eye. "As you know this is normally a class taught to muggle children, but since this is an elective I don't think it will matter." Fleur sat thinking to herself that this will be a very boring class. She really didn't care for history of magic so, she thought, what would make this class any different just learning about muggle's history and how they interact with each other.

"They interact with each other fine. Why do I need to know about it" she said under her breath but not silent enough. "I heard that um… Miss Delacour. One hours detention" "Now let's get right to it shall we. Who here has heard of Germany?" he said to the class after chastising Fleur.

All of the class raised their hands because the country was directly to their east. "Good, good, I thought that you all would know that." "Now who hear has ever heard of a man named Adolph Hitler.? " I know who he is. My mother told me about him because she said my grandfather fought in a war against him. She said that he was an extremely evil man and is said to rival the wickedness of even the darkest wizards, of course in the muggle world." said a girl sitting in the back of the class.

She had a youthful face with long dark hair. Her complexion was dark like she had spent her summer in the sun in Italy. Fleur looked at her and she had the distinct impression that this girl was some how trying to compete with her. Most of her classes that she chose had little or no boys in them to keep them from getting distracted by her veela charm. She had no grounds for this feeling of course, but she still could not help but to think it.

"Correct, um…mademoiselle Caprice, completely correct. Did you mother tell you anything else about Hitler of Germany?" He said with an inquisitive look. "No, she did not, she said it really had nothing to do with my magical studies and said to leave the subject alone." "I see. Well anyway splendid work, splendid indeed. This class will have meaning to you then."

He said as he turned back to the chalk board. Fleur looked back at her and swore that she was smiling at her. "All right, the year is 1939. Adolph Hitler has amassed an army the he intends to use to destroy Europe. He has already broken the treaty of Versailles by amassing an army and rearming Germany. He has taken the Sudetenland and is poised to attack Poland. He-"

"Monsieur, if he was doing all this, why were the muggle's letting him do it. It seems anyone in their right mind would see what he is doing, and besides, where is the magical community during all this?" said a gaudy looking girl up in the front of the class.

"Well the muggle governments did not want to go to war because of something called the first world war. The treaty of Versailles ended the war by limiting Germany's military power. As for the wizard community, there a few spells that can actually kill, one being the unforgivable curse, avada kedavra. The muggle's meaning for war is to actually kill each other. If we had entered the war we would be extremely under armed and manpower would also be a problem. Long story short, when the war started most wizards and wizards either left the country or did nothing at all."

"Those are really good questions though." Fleur took out her note book and started to take notes. Just because she did not enjoy the class does not mean that she should not try her hardest, besides, if she brought home a less than perfection grade in any class her mother would not be very pleased.

They spent the rest of the day talking about the start and causes of the Second World War. By the end of the class they had gotten to the holocaust of the Jewish race. They then had to spend five minutes explaining what religion to the muggle's was.

This was not a regular history class so they could show more violent and unpleasant photos than would a regular French history class. "Now class, I know these pictures are rather grotesque but I think that you should see them and know that this could very well happen in the wizarding world as well, especial since he-who-should-not-be-named was ever to regain power again. The class ended and all the students were sauntering off to the dining hall when Fleur's friend Clarice came running up to her.

" So, how do you like the Histoire' De Francais class?' she said looking at her in a joking manner. " I really don't like it at all. This is really a muggle class and we should not even have to have it as an elective class. The instructor keeps reminding us that what we are studying now could very well happen in the wizarding world and "we should be prepared" and every thing. I do have to say though he is rather handsome, if only he didn't teach such a mindless subject." said Fleur very exasperatedly.

"Well at least you have some eye candy, but wait, isn't he affected by the veela charm of yours?" "Now that you mention it, he did not show any outward signs of it, as a matter of fact he basically ignored me and paid more attention to that tart, Caprice." said Fleur with disgust.

"Actually you never told me what you were studying." said Clarice. "We are studying some thing called the Second World War. What gets me is; how can the whole world be at war? And second, Can you believe there was a number one. You would think Muggles would learn their lesson."

"Well I vaguely remember my maman mentioning something about it, wait maybe it was some show on T.V." said Clarice, deeply pondering the thought. The girls presently made their way into the dining hall and sat down. There were low murmurs of how summer vacation went and all the usual talk. The noise went suddenly silent as their head mistress, Madame Maxime, walked into the room.

At the first sign of her presence, all the students stood out of a sign of respect. They then waited for their head mistress to take her seat, and then they all sat back down looking up at her, waiting for her to make her opening comments.

Madame Maxime was a very tall woman. She obviously had some giant in her because of her height. She was easily ten feet tall and all of the rest of her was easily in proportion but compared to the students and other staff, she looked like a child among her toys.

"Zis is a very special opportunity for ze young students to be able to take eelective classees zis year. I vould like to sank all of zee members of zee school board for making zis a posobilitee. Wisz zat, I vould like to begin ze dining, Bon apatite."

She said as the plate in front of them was magically filled with all sorts of goodies. le piosson, le puolet, among other things. "So did André, I mean, Professor De Gaulle give you any homework?" asked Clarice in between mouthfuls of chicken. "No and I'm glad too." she said. "You know I'm not really hungry, I think I'm just going to go to my room and lay down." said Fleur as she got up and went to her dormitory.

The hours turned into days and the days turned into weeks. It had been three weeks since her fist lesson in Histiore De Francais class. She had learned to make it a little more bearable when in this afternoons class Monsieur De Gaulle said something that got everybody's attention.

"All right class I believe you know enough to understand what we are going to do next. All right, who can remember that at the beginning of the year I said there was going to be a surprise that would make this class unlike any other?" he said as he looked at the class. Caprice raised her hand with great enthusiasm_. I think that she really enjoys this class _thought Fleur to herself.

As I promised there is a surprise and if you'll allow me we shall get to it right away." he said as he took out his wand. "Right class gather round her in the middle, don't be shy now come on." he said as he ushered the class into a circle. He had them all hold hands and Fleur was the lucky one who was instructed to hold his.

She turned a light shade of red as he asked her to do so. With a loud shout he said "Replicate!" and the classroom turned into a swirling vortex of blues, greens, and reds until they finally landed in a city left in ruins. They looked around and noticed they were in the town of Versailles, because they could tell by the buildings.

Once they got a better look the whole world seemed to have a gloomy grey aura about it. When they got a better look of the buildings they noticed that they were not really buildings but the empty shells of them. The street was littered with what could only be the fragments of the buildings they stood by. "Everyone, everyone please gather round. If you have not already noticed we are in the town of Versailles in the year 1943. We are right in the middle of the Second World War.

Now I assure you that as long as you stick with me there will be no danger involved, However if you misbehave in anyway you will be sent back to Bauxbatons. Is that understood?" he asked the students. "But monsieur, what of our parents don't they need to know, I don't recall us ever contacting them for their consent." said Caprice. "Good question. All of your parents have been contacted and all have consented. If they had not then you would have been contacted by Madame Maxime, and put into an alternative class.

Now all of us have agreed that this is entirely up to you. You may go back to Bauxbatons now if you do not want to be here. Let it be known though that if you stay you can get hurt if you don't follow strict instruction. We are after all in the middle of a Muggle war." he said. "But Monsieur, what about our other classes don't we have to keep up with them?" again Caprice. "We will only spend our class time here for a couple of weeks. Then I plan on having and end of term month long excursion. Do not be worried, your exams will be excused but they will resume next term."

He let the students have time to decide what to do and that narrowed the remaining few down to about seven. "All right every one we are going to stay in this building here for today. I want you all to take notes on what you see." Said Monsieur De Gaulle.

Fleur had decided to stay because she thought that is what her mother would want her to do, so did that little tart Caprice. Just then a man came stumbling along around the corner. He was not dressed like anything they had ever seen before. He had on dark green pants and a dark green jacket. He had a belt and some suspenders holding what looked like a bag, a knife, a canteen, and two sets of three pouches along the front. He had on what looked like a can that was cut into a weird shape on his head. Upon closer inspection the "can" looked to have had an eagle with its wings outstretched and it was holding some sort of square object that was tilted on its side. Then it came to them, He was one of the muggle soldiers that was fighting for Adolph Hitler.

Once he noticed the girls he brought his rifle up and pointed it at them. "Achtung! Achtung!" he yelled again shaking his rifle. "Oh not to worry girls" said Monsieur De Gaulle "Wingaurdium Leviosa!" he yelled and the soldier was in the air. He then slammed him against the side of a building and effectively knocked him out. He then said "obliviate" to erase the young mans memory. "Don't worry girls he will be fine. He'll wake up to find that he just tripped on a rock and hit himself on the head." With that he assured them into the magically enchanted building so they could record their observations.

Pvt. Hienrich Von Richton was walking along his patrol. He was not more than 16 having been enlisted as a private in the Volkstrum Wermacht, Hitler jugund division. He came to the building that he had been at only ten minutes before and found nothing, he was sure he would not find anything again. Just as he was walking around the corner he noticed there were about seven girls no more than 15 standing around a man in the middle.

All of the girls were wearing blue robes it looked like. The man was wearing what was normally fashionable for the day. The girls all looked at him and they seemed to have had an expression of shock on their faces like they had never seen a man before. Out of all the girls he noticed one in particular, she was on the other side of the group, which made it seem all the more unlikely that he would notice her but still he did.

She had a head of long flowing silvery hair and her face was one of innocence, even if it looked somewhat annoyed to have been there. He caught himself and quickly raised his rifle to try and take control of the situation. "Achtung!" he shouted hoping that they would understand. When they made no move however he repeated his command. "Achtung!" just then the man came forth and said something that he did not understand.

Then he woke with a start. Breathing heavily he noticed that he was in the field hospital. It must have all been a dream. He must have been on patrol and a grenade or something land near him to knock him unconscious. He lay back down and thought about it some more but it was probably just a dream so he went to bed.

A/N: All right guys what you think. I know this is kind of weird but I just thought it would be kind of cool to do. I have been making this up the whole time because we do not meet Fleur until she is in her sixth or seventh year, I'm not sure, and is the tri-wizard champion. I intend to have more action later on but please bear with me on it. Also I do not own Fleur, Bauxbatons, or anything that has to do with Harry potter. I do however own Caprice, André De Gaulle, Hienrich Von Richton, and Clarice. Thanks all and Read and review please. I have just fixed the paragraph and grammar problem to the best of my ability. I hope you all can understand it.


	2. touch, don't look

A/N: Alright here is my second chapter to the first one. I hope for there to be some more action in this chapter so we will see what happens. All right everybody like I said before please read and review. Also I would like to let it be known that I do not support the Nazi cause or any other hate group. I just use the says and symbols for historical objectivity. Thanks.

_Touch, Don't Look._

The class appeared back in their classroom much in the same manner as they had left. They noticed that the students who had not chosen to take part in the "field trip" were not there. "All right class, what do you think of what you just saw. What is it that you felt?" said, Monsieur De Gaulle.

"Well I got the over whelming feeling of sadness and sorrow." Said Caprice, but even as she did she did not seem to have an attitude about her, she seemed oddly different. Just then Fleur thought that she would contribute to the class. "Monsieur, I also share the same feeling with Caprice. It also seemed that the place was devoid off any life at all, human or otherwise." said Fleur, empathetically. "Good, I'm glad that you took something from the experience. Now for Homework You will be looking into the use of magic one the side of the Nazi's." said Monsieur De Gaulle. "But Sir, Didn't you say that witches and wizards withdrew from the region during the outbreak of the conflict?" said a girl in the front row quizzically. "Yes all of the good witches and wizards. You see a lot of dark wizards had something to gain by joining Hitler and in turn he had something to gain by them. Remember when we were discussing the Holocaust and I showed you all of those grotesque pictures of Muggles Torturing and Killing Un what is known as a gas chamber?" He said looking out over the class just to see how many of them had paid attention over the last couple of weeks. All of the class shook their heads in response and he continued. "What do you think would make Muggles, and yes some wizards do that to any other being with such cruelty? I'll tell you. The Imperious curse. With it Hitler could control everything if he wanted to. It is said that His second in command, and head chief of the SS division, Hienrich Himmler was a dark wizard." "Now you all know your homework because this discussion is for another time." Said Monsieur De Gaulle as the bell for Dinner came.

"Are zou sure boy? Are zou sure zat eez vat you saw in ze midst of a burned out town, zat vat zou saw vas a gaggle of little girls no more zan fifteen and ze ver surrounding a man zat looked to be a local?" asked a man of High authority in the German Wermacht. He was in the company of another man who seemed even more senior to him and he was the one to be feared more do to the two SS insignia on his collar, and the deaths head emblem on his lapel. "Ja, heir Baldwin, Zat Is vat I saw. Also, Zer vas zis vone girl who got my attention, She had ze hair zat sparkled silver and za most beautiful face." said Hienrich Von Richton to the Wermacht officer in response. "Ah Heir Baldwin, your young soldier is seeing ze angles on ze battle field." said the SS officer "Ja heir Sturggon, it vould seem zat vay." said Baldwin. " All right boy you are dismissed. Back to your post." With that the man named Baldwin clicked his heals together and raised his right arm with his palm facing down and said the salute. "Hail Hitler." "Hail Hitler." Said Hienrich in return as he turned around and headed back to his post.

Fleur had gotten up to her divination class and took a seat when her friend Clarice came up to her. "I hope that this class is better than it was last time, I mean, who really cares about what happens when this and that star align. It's just plain stupid." She said as she sat down. "I like this class a lot better than Histoire De Francais." said Fleur, with disgust. "By the way how is that class coming along? You have told me very little about what it is you study." said Clarice. "Well, the class would be good because we actually went to Versailles when all of this was happening. "It was pretty funny when a Nazi muggle came around a corner; Monsieur De Gaul used the Wingaurdium Leviosa spell on him and hit him against a wall. It was quite funny" even Clarice, who did not know what a Nazi was, thought that it was quite funny. The divination class went just as expected when at the end the instructor asked all of the students who were in the Histiore De Francais class to raise their hands. With that several students who were in Fleur's class raised their hands. Funny she had never noticed them here before. "Well I have been instructed to give you all an alternate assignment." She said "You will have find and research the prophetess that helped Adolph… what is it, oh yes, Hitler win the war for most of the time until she betrayed him. You also have to find some of the predictions that she made for him and right them down for me." "Thank you all until next time." She said as the class left for Herbology.

The time passed until it was time for Histoire De Francais. What was left of the class after the other day filed in and took their seats. "Hm, all those other students must have been assigned to another class, if only I had thought of that I wouldn't be in this dreadfully horrid class now." Thought

Fleur to herself. "Now class, we are going into Versailles again. Hurry, Now hurry." He said as he gathered the class into a circle as they were once again swirling through the air and landed in Versailles. Just as they had gotten there they heard a loud droning coming from the sky. It passed over head as they could barley make out the shape of what appeared to be a large bird that did not flap its wings. As it passed a high pitched whistle and than a loud explosion erupted from the build directly across the square from them. All over the town came a dull popping noise in rapid succession. "Class we must make haste. It seems I have made a mistake and we are in the middle of one of their fights. Run to that building! Now" as he said this all of the Bauxbatons students ran down the street. Suddenly, there seemed to be more in their numbers. As they looked around they noticed that there were other people running down the street. They had what looked to be civilian clothing and were carrying rifles and other assorted weapons. Suddenly Fleur was knocked down and hit her head on a rock. The whole seen went black.

-Aufmerksamkiet, Juden. Auslieflerung jetzt. Wenn sie nicht warden wir gezwungen, extreme masse zu verwenden- Said a vioce in a loud speaker.

It was raining when she woke up and her head hurt really badly. She tried to get up, but when she did she heard a voice "Stop, don't you'll just make it worse." It took Fleur a second to recognize who it was. It was that Tart Caprice. "What are you doing here?" asked Fleur in a sort of rage. "And where are all the others?" "Shh. I saw you fall and I ran back to get you. When I noticed you were unconscious, I tried to yell for help but the others had gone. I dragged you into this building and we have been here for about three hours." She said looking worried. "What is it?" said Fleur noticing the expression on her face and looking around. "I thought I heard something. They have walking around all the time." She said as she lowered her wand.

-franzasischer widerstand, anschlag, was sie tun und auslieferung- boomed the loud speaker again.

"You, tell us vere you come from jetzt! Schell!" said Baldwin "I vant to know where you come from so that I may return you to your home." He said with a half smile. "you do not vant me to get my friend in here do zou?" with that Sturggon walked in with a contingent of Gestapo. "Do not vorrie; I have it under control, heir Baldwin. Ve have vays of making him talk." He said as the Gestapo agents closed in around the man.


	3. in versailles

A/N: This is where the story really picks up. I would really like to thank Linsul for that review. Please every one read and review for me. Tell me what you think. Thanks.

_In Versailles_:

The rain had not stopped falling. Both, Caprice and Fleur, where in what appeared to be, a very small house on the side of the road. By some miracle the house still stood among rubble and ruins of the rest of the town. Fleur had gone back to sleep again due to her head injury. When she awoke Caprice was back with some food, and happily munching on what appeared to be cheese and bologna. "Where did you get that?" she said to her in a stern tone. "I'm not stupid, I don't think that there would be any corner cafés still standing." "Earlier I went out and started rummaging around the dead soldiers and found it. Also I got this." She handed forth a big grayish green overcoat that said Hans Godfried in the inside. It also had that square object on a red field. It appeared to be some sort of armband. Finally the realization hit Fleur. "You have got to be kidding me? I am not going to eat or wear anything that came from a---a dead guy" she hissed through gritted teeth. "Fleur, you have got to eat. If you don't you'll become mall nourished and how do you expect to get out of here if you are too weak to even walk? Also you need to coat because I have gathered it's going on the winter months and we will need to stay warm." She said. Suddenly there was a noise coming from the back of the house. Someone was with them.

Hienrich Von Richton was back on his patrol. –I just hope I don't run into anymore of those girls- he thought to him self. The place was littered with rubble and dead bodies. He walked along with the other three members of his squad. "Hey Hienrich, if zou see anymore of zese lovely angels, let us know. Ve vant to be happy too." said his squad leader in a fit of laughter and from his other teammates. "All right, I vant zou two too set up ze machinegewer 42 over in that building over there. If you can, get up high. Heinrich go over into zat house and make sure it eez deserted." The gruppefurher said, getting more serious and still giving out orders. Hienrich did what he was told and went into the house. When he entered he sensed that something was amiss. The rain outside was torrential and it was quite cold. He noticed that the house was…warm. He was making his way into the front room when all of a sudden a burst hit him and the gun he was carrying flew out of his hand and collided with the opposite wall. He took out his bayonet and was about to go into hand to hand combat when he noticed standing before him those two young girls who in the party he noticed the other day. The were both wearing the same sky blue outfits that they had on the other day and if he didn't know any better, he would have said they were two school girls. Then he noticed the girl with long flowing silvery hair, her beautiful face and features. He went a little lax before he heard the rapid popping of the MG42. He was about to attack when another figure burst in behind the other two girls and hit him in the side of his head with the butt of the rifle. Again he was defeated by having the crap knocked out of him.

"All right, who the hell are!" demanded Caprice in a tone that Fleur had never heard her use before. "Je M'appelle Claudette, Hurry we haven't much time." The girl that was speaking to them was young not any older then Fleur or Caprice. She was wearing tattered cloths and her hair was very messy and seemed to be unkept. There was no mistaking this girl, she was a combatant. The rifle she used was one of the Germans and so was the rest of her equipment. The "machinegewer42" as the Nazi soldier pointed out, was roaring to life once again. It was accompanied by single smaller pops and then a big explosion. The machinegun sputtered a few more times and then fell silent. The strange girl walked over to the German soldier she knocked out just as he was coming to. "You have made us all lose what wee dearly love. It is time you pay you Nazi bastard!" Claudette ran over to the young soldier and kicked him to the ground. She stood over the poor soldier and pointed the gun to his face. "Bitte, bitte, verletzen sie mich nicht. Ich habe nichts geten!" said the soldier looking very terrified. "Je vous ferai en tant qu'I svp porc nazi!" shouted the French girl into the soldiers face. The girl pulled the trigger on the rifle and for a split second everything went silent. Fleur was wondering if she was actually going to watch someone die. She had heard stories and seen pictures of death but never actually witnessing it. She also thought that if she were going to watch someone die she would rather see avada kedavra. At least with that people died and felt no pain. Muggles weapons are totally barbaric. The trigger was pulled and then there was "click". "Merde!" Claudette said. The Nazi soldier was also saying something. "Danke Gott faur sparring mien leben! Danke" said the German soldier like he was praying. Just then another man walked in. he seemed to be the leader of it all. He noticed Claudette's troubles and pulled out his pistol and once again the soldier's life was in jeopardy.

"No don't do it! Don't kill him he has done nothing to you!" yelled Caprice as the man was going to shoot. " This man is part of reason why our town, our country is in ruins. He has killed our family, killed our friends, sons, daughters, husbands, brothers, and you would have me spare his life!" yelled the man right in Caprice's face. Caprice was really scared now, she did not even try to hide the fact that she was crying. Fleur wanted to comfort her. "Look at what you have done. She is crying. He is not a man but a child look at him, he is no older then myself. How can he single-handedly destroy countries and lives? It is people like you who are so weak and cowardess that have to pray on people who cannot defend themselves. He did not do this to you his leader, Adolph Hitler did this to you. If you want to fight then go out there and fight head on like the other brave soldiers who look danger in the eyes and laugh!" Yelled Fleur Stomping her foot.

Hienrich looked up to see that the girl with the shiny hair was defending him. He could barley make out what she was saying but Adolph Hitler and fight were two of the words he recognized. He did not know why the girl was trying to help him, especially after he tried to kill her. He was in no mood to find out the answer though as more Frenchmen came into witness what was going on.

The large man raised his hand struck Fleur across the face, Meanwhile Claudette raised her gun. "Put the gun away daughter. You see it is not her fault that she is disrespectful. She obviously was not disciplined correctly. You two men, tie up the Allemand and the two Nazi lovers. Also make sure they are properly blindfolded." Said the gruff man.

Back at Bauxbatons the hour was getting late. Supper had come and gone and Fleur was nowhere to be seen. Clarice thought that maybe she had another detention and went up to bed anyway. The next morning Fleur was still not to be seen. "Oh well, maybe she got an early start on breakfast." thought Clarice. When she entered the dining hall Fleur was also not there. Now she was starting to get worried. She went to see her head mistress. "Madame Maxime, I have not seen Fleur since yesterday before her Histoire De Francais class. I'm starting to get worried." she told her. "You know I 'ave not seen Monsieur De Gaulle at the dinning tables eezair. I will look into it for you, sank you for bringing it to my attention." With that the two stood up and Clarice curtsied out of respect and walked out of the room.

"Zees is eez 'orrible. How can he use a time travel spell and get lost." said Madame Maxime to her fellow staff members. She had done some investigating and found out what had happened. The students and Monsieur De Gaulle had apperated into a muggle battle. "After we had gotten there and we realized what was going on we started to run for it. We made it to a shell building and that is when we apperated back. We took a head count and noticed that Clarice- oh I don't know her last name- and Fleur Delacour were missing. Monsieur De Gaulle said to go to our next classes and he would take care of it. We all thought that he had gotten done what needed to be done and didn't think a thing of it. Why did something happen?" said Isabelle. "Monsieur De Gaulle never made it back Isabelle. Please though you must tell us where you had gotten to so zat we may find our students." said Madame Maxime. "We went a place called Versailles." said Isabelle. "You are dismissed Isabelle." said Madame Maxime, as she continued talking to her staff members. "We must go at once. O'pefully we may get them before we draw the attention of the press and gods forbid the parents."

They were walking for what seemed like a really long time. "That man must have hit me really hard" thought Fleur, as he face was still stinging. The whole time the French soldiers were singing fairer Jacques. The German soldier, whom Fleur had learned his name was Hienrich, kept saying things like Bitte, mord, and mutter. They walked for about an hour and a half when they finally came to a stop. "You all stay here for the night until we decide what to do with you." said Claudette. With that they could a door shutting and finally the only sound was the soft rain hitting the roof. " I hope they come looking for us I mean Madame Maxime is going to find us sooner or later and we will be back at Bauxbatons, studying charms, potions and most lovely of all transfiguration." said Caprice in a reminiscent tone. "Don't you think that we should be careful about talking like that in front of a muggle?" said Fleur motioning over her head toward Heinrich. "Don't worry. He can't speak French remember?" said Caprice. Then all of a sudden,

"I can speak French just vine. I am ze translator for my squad." Said Heinrich. Then Caprice let out one of those expletives that she has been increasing the use of lately. "Shit!"

A/N All right. That is the third chapter. I think there is more action here so that should satisfy you all. Anyway tell me what you think so far. I know the story is far fetched but I just felt like writing it. Thanks for the input.


	4. out of the frying pan, into the freezer

_Out of the frying pan and into the freezer._

"Ve have vays of making you talk franczose." said Gruppefurher Sturggon. "If zou do not talk soon I vill have to employ most unpleasant measures." "Please sir I don't know anything. I have no idea of what you are talking about. I don't know of any little girls or anything like that." said monsieur De Gaulle. However on the inside his stomach was turning. The girls that he was talking about had to be Fleur and Caprice. He had no idea what had happened to them or even if they were still alive. He knew this man was not to be taken lightly. The SS insignia on his jacket and the deaths head emblem were enough to know that this man was not known for his kindness and mercy. "Zou have been seen with this a lot, I vonder vat it means to you." He pulled out Monsieur de Gaulle's wand, the one thing that would keep him safe and protected. "I guess you don't need it. It is only a stick." With that he took it into both of his hands and snapped it across his knee. "No!" yelled out De Gaulle. "I see vee is getting somvere. Are you ready to talk." De Gaulle just sat in silent defeat, trying not to let the German see his anguish. "No." said Sturggon. "I know vat ve vill do. Ve had some problems with some snipers and we would like you to… help us find them." He said with an evil grin. He then summoned to more SS soldiers' in. "Make sure he is properly outfitted in Wermacht clothing and send him to the shopping district." said Sturggon. Then, grabbing him by the arms they both replied in unison. "Ja Herr Sturggon."

Madam Maxime and the rest of the volunteers had figured out where Monsieur De Gaulle had taken the students, by reading his lesson notes and by interviewing the students. They presently arrived in the exact same place the group had arrived on their first adventure. "All right sure zat you all have on the disillusionment charm as to not be seen" she said. "Madame, we have no way of knowing how far or how lost they've gotten them-selves. "said a small wizard two the right of the whole group. "Well either way we have to keep going or we will never find them." said Madame Maxime. The group looked in every building and every corner of the block that they were in but still could not find the trio. After two hours looking they gave up promising to continue the search elsewhere until they were found.

Fleur and caprice kept looking over at Heinrich. They had not spoken since Hienrich revealed that he could speak English and had heard their conversation about witches and Muggles and the sort. After a long time Fleur finally had enough. She looked over at him and sat there dumbfounded. He was the same soldier that Monsieur De Gaulle had taken care of just a couple of days ago. While they sat in silence they noticed that he was also looking over at them…Mainly Fleur.

-That is the girl I saw the other day. Wow she really is beautiful. She probably has boyfriends and guys on deck with looks like that. What would she ever want to do with me, besides I pulled a knife on her a tried to kill her…Oh god I did that. How could I. I couldn't, I wouldn't, but I did…Wait get a hold of yourself. This is a war what am I thinking about. She is the enemy…but how could I kill her, or even try for that matter. - Hienrich sat thinking to himself.

"Aufmerksamkiet, Amerikaner, Juden, und französischer widerstand. Sie Mϋssen ϋbergeben, wenn sie. Leben wollen, wenn sie nicht sie machen, den alle getötet werden werden!" boomed the loud speaker again, just this time it was fienter. That told the three teenagers that they were still in the vicinity of the town. "Hey, Hienrich… right. What is he saying?" asked Fleur. Hienrich looked over at her and was amazed that she was talking to him. He couldn't believe it. He stared at her in amazement. "Hey, I'm talking to you. I thought that you could speak French. What did that man say?" She said again, and this time had a little more annoyance. He was taken out of his trance by her forceful question and sat processing what was said. "Vell, it's feint and hard to hear. It's a varning, they almost always are. Let's see…Attention Americans, Jews, and French resistance. You have to surrender if you vant to live, If you do not, you all will be killed." He said, looking satisfied with him-self. Hienrich thought that maybe since the blond haired girl talked to him maybe she will talk some more. "Why are you doing this? Can't you tell that you are hurting these people." yelled Fleur. "Excuse me" Hienrich looked back at her. "You heard me you filthy pig. Why do you do this to these people? They have done nothing to you. Why do you kill fathers and husbands, rape wives and daughters? Do you get some kind of jolly out of it?" yelled Fleur with tears in her eyes. Apparently the translation of the hateful language, as Fleur had taken to calling it, was enough to push her over her limit. "I have done nothing either. I only do vat I am told, because if I don't I'll get killed. Besides it's not like these French men don't deserve it. They need the mighty German vor machine." Hienrich said matter of factly. Apparently this did not sit well with Fleur because both she and Caprice were from France. Hienrich did not know this and wondered why Fleur was hitting him. His training took over, and he punched Fleur hard across the face. This was just to much and she pulled out her wand forgetting it was there. Her hatred for Hienrich was boiling over as she stood; tears flowing out of her eyes "Avada…" just before she could finish Caprice knocked her to the ground. "Don't he's not worth it. Don't through your life away and condemn yourself to Azkaban for his sake." said Caprice letting Fleur cry into her shoulder.

Claudette was standing outside her captors room when she heard the fighting. One of the girls was arguing with the German soldier. She had underestimated them. They truly were on her side. She leaned into the door, not making a sound when from inside came the sound of someone getting punched. It was one of the girls because as of this moment, if she was trying not to cry, she had failed miserably. The girl then said something like Avada or something then, the other girl come to console her. Claudette took this as her cue. She ran in and hit Hienrich across the face and sent him to the ground. She did not have enough force to knock him out but it made his nose bleed. "Do you see why this is nothing more lowly piece of slime that does not deserve to crawl this earth." said Claudette to the girls. "e have not been properly introduced, Je M'appelle, Claudette." She said as she gave a low bow. "my name is Caprice and this is my friend Fleur Delacour." Caprice said, still holding Fleur "You to, come with me I want to show you something." said Claudette, motioning out the door. Both girls got up and they went outside. The air was still and the sun was shining for once. It was rather cold out side and both girls put on a warming spell silently under their breath. They made small talk walking through the forest. They talked about what it was like before the war and how school went. "So, where do you too go to school?" asked Claudette. "We go to a private school more north than here called Bauxbatons." said Caprice. She did not tell them that it was a wizarding school or that they were from fifty years in the future. "Sounds strangely familiar, you'll be glad to know though that your school is probably liberated. The Americans finally pushed through in an assault on Normandy. I can't wait to see the Americans. When they come there will be great fanfare and I will sing-Oh say can you see, by the dawns early light. What so proudly we hail, at the twilights last gleaming." She finished her song as all three girls broke out in laughter. After what seemed like a long time Claudette had taken them back into town. They made there way into the shopping district and sat down. Claudette got in her bag and pulled out a scope and set it to her rifle. She then stuck it out and waited. Before long a German soldier came walking by. He did not have a rifle but that did not stop Claudette. She wanted revenge and she wanted to get revenge for that poor blonde haired girl too. She took the soldier up in her sights. He seemed really nervous. He kept frantically looking around. He then looked right up at Claudette and Yelled "Fleur!" suddenly a shot rang out over the silent town.

Gruppefurher Sturggon stood on watching as his captor slowly made his way out onto the field. He was walking around nervously. He liked watching people suffer in fear or pain before they died. He then looked to his right and shouted-Fleur-. A rifle shot rang out and the man fell over dead. "Good shot. Too bad that just gave away their position." He said to no one in particular. However his men behind him once again responded with. "Ja Herr Sturggon."

Fleur got up and walked to the window. "He said my name. He said my name and looked right up at me." she said. –How could that be. He could not have known that I was here, unless…My veela- she trailed off in her thought and ran down to where Monsieur De Gaulle was lying. "It's him, It really is him. He came looking for us and he got killed. Why? Why didn't I see him? He was plain as day. Why? Why? Why! yelled Fleur pounding, his dead body. Caprice and Claudette came walking out to see her. They just let her have her moment, even though Caprice totally awestruck by the whole event. She had watched her teacher die right before her eyes and this is the only sympathy that she could come up with. She just stood and stared.

Private Ulrich was in the chapel's bell tower. He was told earlier that day to listen for shots to find the sniper. He had heard the shot and saw one of his own men lying dead near the shopping district. He zeroed his rifle in on that area and looked through the scope. After about two minutes a girl, who was extremely beautiful, with long flowing silver hair ran up to the dead soldier. She seemed to be in a fit of rage and was pounding his body trying to desecrate it. She had two others with her but he could not see them due to a truck in the way. He could only make out their legs. The blonde girl was in plain sight. She had to be the shooter. Even though she was beautiful, she was the enemy and he had to take care of business. He leveled the rifle on her head took careful aim and… Caw, Caw, with a loud crack of a gun going off, a crow had sounded right next to his head and he moved his rifle. He looked back down through the scope of his rifle. Even though it wasn't the shot he had hoped for, he still hit her.

Fleur was still weeping over Monsieur De Gaulle when a sound like ffft and then finally thump hit her square in the stomach. She felt like she had been hit by a 747. She fell to the ground and felt Caprice run up to her. She was looking over her frantically saying something that she could not understand. In the background she heard Claudette. "Sniper Take cover!" Then her whole world went black.

Fleur woke up a few hours later to the tranquil sound of falling rain. Caprice was standing over her and so was… Hienrich! She tried sitting up but found the venture to be to painful. "Lay down now, if zou don't ze vound vill be much vorse." He said to her in a soothing tone. "Caprice what happened?" said Fleur. "Well, you had gotten shot by a sniper. Me and Claudette took you back to the French resistance place where they put you in here and you were not expected to live. I think also that Claudette is in a lot of trouble for needlessly endangering you." said Caprice laughing. "Anyway, once we got you back here Hienrich had some bandages and started bandaging you. He then turned to me and said. Do it, and I'm like what, and he said do your magic to make her better. So I did." "You did magic in front of a muggle?" asked Fleur. "I was a little apprehensive at first too but then he said that he knew a witch where he had grown up." "Her name vas Eva, that is why I did not question zou the other day ven zou vere talking about magic." said Hienrich smiling down at her. "Right now it is late and zou need to get to bed" said Hienrich tucking her in. "He is right we all need to get to bed." said Caprice as she walked of to get into hers. Fleur's head was reeling. Had she really been shot? She did not know, and what a turn of events that Hienrich also knew a witch in Germany. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Fleur then let her mind take her away to the land of dreams.

A/N: this is the next chapter. I figured out how to use the letters with special things above them so now I can more accurately translate the two languages. I hope that you like it and please read and review.


	5. a bittersweet goodbye

A/N: This will be the last chapter. I thank you all for bearing with me and reading my fics. Of all the reviews that I have had, I thank you all. I am trying to work on the paragraph problem and I just updated my word processor. Anyway I thank you all and look for some of my other stories as well. Also in one review said it had bad grammar. I don't know if he meant the whole thing or just where Hienrich is talking. I did this on purpose. In German the letter w is pronounced with a v sound, Like Wermacht (army) in German it is pronounced Veermacht. I did this so Hienrich could talk to Caprice and Fleur and have a different kind of voice. It is his accent. I could have written everything he and the German soldiers say in German but then it would make no sense to the reader what was going on if they did not speak German.

"_Bittersweet goodbye"_

Fleur once again woke to the sound of falling rain.-It seems this part of the country never stops raining- she thought to her self. She sat up in bed and remembered the events of yesterday. She lifted up her shirt exposing her naval, the round indention and red mark of the bullet that had hit her was still visible. It had hit her in what appeared to be her diaphragm area. Luckily Caprice had done some sort of magic to her when she was unconscious. The wound was no longer a problem, though it was still rather tender.

She got out of bed and dressed herself in her sky blue Bauxbatons uniform that she had worn ever since her venture out here. Just then Caprice and Hienrich came in through the door. "Ah she is avake. I thought zat she vould never vake up" said Hienrich toting a German rifle on his back. "Fleur guess what?" said Caprice "Me and Hienrich went downstairs and noticed that all of the French resistance people were gone." "Couldn't they be off fighting or something?" asked Fleur with a puzzled expression on her face. "Ve thought zat too, but normally they all wouldn't have gone somewhere. They always leave a guard behind. Also I got this rifle and a lot of ammunition for it. They just vouldn't leave it laying around." said Hienrich. The teenagers just spent the rest of the day just lying around the house and talking to each other. Fleur could not understand what was with Hienrich. Just as soon as he would show you how intelligent he was he'd go off and show you how stupid he was. He had just gotten done telling a really stupid and racist joke that Fleur did not approve of.

"You know Caprice, when I first saw you in Monsieur De Gaulle's Histoire De Francais class, I thought that you where nothing more than a stupid, know it all tart." Caprice opened her mouth to talk but Fleur was not done. "Now seeing all that you have done for me, I must really say that you are someone that I care about dearly. Hienrich, it's your turn. When I first saw you, you were the soldier that monsieur De Gaulle used the Wingaurdium Leviosa spell on and hit you against the wall, I thought that was really funny. Then when we saw you put up to gun point and pleading for your life, I didn't see a soldier, I saw a scared frightened little boy. There was something really human about you. Then when we were here and you punched me, I wanted nothing more than to see you dead. Then you took care of me when I was seriously hurt. I just want you to know that I really appreciate what you did for me." Fleur had given what she said slot of thought and both Hienrich and Caprice could see that it was emotional for her. Fleur had said what was on her mind and confided in the both of them her feelings. She was not totally truthful with Hienrich. She had more than just respect for him; she had something else but was far to embarrassed to tell it.

Colonel Walters of the first airborne division had just met with Sergeant Patrick with the 103rd tank battalion and had decided that their next objective was Versailles. "All right men, listen up. This girl Is Claudette and she will be our guide into Versailles. She says that there is heavy troop involvement and some panzers in there that we have to deal with. Also there are two girls who are known to be working for the jerries and they are wearing sky blue robes. Find them and take them out." Said colonel Walters, dismissing his men to go and get ready for the upcoming battle. Sergeant Patrick was doing the same thing with his tank detachment.

"Herr Sturggon, I have a special message from Berlin. The Furher has asked that you abandon Versailles and take you troops farther east and meet up vith the Fallshirmjäger in the caucuses Mountains." said the attendant. "How can he do that? Vhy has he ordered me to abandon my post at a time like this? The Fallshirmjäger has enough men on their stupid ski trip. I have worked very hard in the last couple of months to take Versailles, and halt the allied assault from Italy. Vere is that Stupid idiot Rommel any way. He is supposed to have stopped the allies in Africa? He did not do what he was supposed to do and vat happened to him? He is sent to Europe and is mad a high commander. You are to tell the Furher that I am in no position to leave Versailles!" yelled Herr Sturggon with a very furious look on his face. The attendant clicked his heels and raised his right palm. "Hail Hitler." He said at which gruppefurher Sturggon did the same in recognition of his salute.

Hienrich was sitting with the girls eating some of the food the French had left behind. He was thinking about Fleur how beautiful she was even under these conditions. He sat thinking about her and everything about her when he uttered her name a little too loud. "Blume vom gerichtshof" "What?" said Fleur looking over to him perplexed. "Oh it is your name in German. Flower of the court." He said. Just then they looked up into the sky. They heard a droning. It got increasingly louder as the time went by.

"This is squadron 654 on bombing run over Versailles, The whether is overcast but we think that we can get an opening." Said the bomber pilot of the B-17 "Copy that winter ghost; we have a cloud break in the area of your target. You drop you bombs then the rest of the squadron will drop theirs, over" said ground control. They flew around for five minutes before there was an opening in the clouds. The lead plane dropped their bombs and the rest of the squadron followed suite. With their deed done they turned around and headed back for England.

"Hienrich, what is that?" asked Caprice in a worried voice. "It sounds like airplanes. They are low pitched, so it's not a JU-88 It is more than one engine, so it is not a STUKA bomber." Said Hienrich, suddenly a thought came to him; if it was not one of their bombers then it had to be-. "Everyone get to the Basement! Get to the Basement Now!" The trio ran down the stairs taking three steps at a time when they heard the distinct sound of bombs being dropped. The three made it to the bottom floor and went looking for the basement when the first of the bombs started being dropped. "Everyone, we cannot make it to the basement, sit down over here!" yelled Hienrich over the extreme amount of noise. Caprice and Fleur went to opposite side of Hienrich and knelt down beside him. Caprice put her face into her hands but Fleur put her head on Hienrich's chest. He put his arm around her head and held her close. The wool of his uniform was warm and the sounds of the bombs were being drowned out by the beating of Hienrich's Heart. Suddenly the danger they were in did not seem all that important. All she wanted to do was stay there.

Colonel Walters was standing in front of a tank with his men. "All right everyone. The bombs have been dropped so it's our turn to go kick some Nazi ass. Let's go!" he yelled over the noise of the tanks turning over their engines. The battle group moved the mile and a half to Versailles when they mad their first enemy encounter. They met light resistance all the way into town. There fighting was extremely heavy.

"Girls ve need to get out of here. Ve have to get to the German army and they will protect us." said Hienrich. They went walking along toward Versailles when they were taken from their feet by an American tank on the outskirts of town. The three got back to their feet and ran into the town proper. All the way they were running through groups of American and French soldiers to get to the German lines. Hienrich had his gun out and was using it to great effect. He seemed to refrain from killing American soldiers, Fleur noticed, but before she had time to elaborate she was being dragged by the arm toward a building that said 'Le Bazar de Versailles'. They mad it into the store where they could get acclimated. "All right, I see a MG42 Over in that square there, ve need to get their and speak to Kommandant Sturggon. He will help us." said Hienrich panting heavily after that exhausting run. After they had sat and listened to make sure no one was coming they started to run toward the machine gun. Hienrich had found a Nazi flag and was waving it to get the attention of the machine gunners and it had worked. They stopped firing and picked up their rifles to cover their entry. Suddenly Fleur tripped. Caprice had already made it to the machine gun nest and Hienrich noticed her and came back for her.

Claudette had found a nice sniper position. She was getting a bead on a machine gunner that was impeding the American advance. Then out of the corner of her scope she saw the three that she had taken prisoner just a few days before. The Dark haired girl had made it behind the bunker and was out of sight but the blond and the German were in the middle of the road, she really hated Hienrich and took aim on him. She then pulled the trigger.

Heinrich was bending down to help Fleur when a thunderous bang, louder than any other rifle, had erupted from a building across the street. Hienrich's face went deathly pale and he seemed to have formed a weak smile and said, "Ich schiene, schuss, zu sien."

He then fell to the ground around Fleur. "Hienrich! Hienrich, are you O.K. Don't be hurt Hienrich. Don't be dead!" yelled Fleur, taking his head into her arms. He was breathing very rapidly and erratically looking up at her with a look of pain on his face. The noise and the commotion of the battle around them seemed to have faded. She did not even notice an American tank and n American soldier had come up to them. Caprice ran from the bunker and was kneeling next to the American, crying. Hienrich was still looking up into Fleur's distraught face and aid something really soft into her ear. "Never…forget…forget me…Blume Vom Gerichtshof." He said as a smile on came across his pained features. "Ich komme zu ihnen eva Zurück. Sie werden nie erraten was ich habe gesehen in frankriech. Ihr name war Fleur Delacour und sie est eine hexe auch. Sie hat auch einen wirklich kühlen freind. Ihr name war Kaprice. Ich wünsche, das sie sie hätten treffen können.'' Said Hienrich with the last of his breath that he could muster. He then fell silent and his chest moved up and down one last time before falling and never coming back up. Fleur burst out into great sobs as she sat holding her friend. Caprice had also started to cry and they both sat there under the watchful eye of colonel Walters.

The girls had been taken to the base camp for the Americans where they saw Madame Maxime. "Sank you, Kernel Walters for returning my daughters safely back to me. I do not know what I would have done if anything were to happen to them. They walked a short way away from the Americans when Madame Maxime grabbed both of them and they were once again in the safe embrace of Bauxbatons in Madame Maxime's office.

It had been three weeks since Fleur and Caprice had gotten back From 1943 Versailles. She and Caprice were closer than ever. Caprice had been careful not to mention Hienrich, she was sure that she had a special place in her heart for him. Fleur had sent a letter to the German ministry of magic requesting information on Hienrich from the muggle offices. She also asked for a witch by the name of Eva that Hienrich had talked about before his death. She got the letter one morning during her breakfast and walked over to caprice, to show her.

Dear mademoiselle Delacour,

We have the requested information on one Private Hienrich Von Richton from the German Embassy in conjunction with the release of war time records for public use. Hienrich Von Richton was born October 15, 1927 to Helga and Hans Von Richton in or around Berlin. He joined the Hitler Jugund in 1937 and served in the Volkstrum Wermacht, Hitler Jugund division Heers army starting in January 1943 to November of 1943 when he was killed in action at the battle of Versailles by a French snipers bullet. We have sent the enclosed picture of him in his war uniform. In regards to the witch Eva, She was reported to have attended the school of witchcraft and wizardry in Nuremburg. She was born October 3, 1927 to Johan and Olga Ulrich. She died September 7, 1943, due to excessive force used by Hitler's Gestapo forces. She is reported to have been in contact with foreign governments, but we can assure you that she was not. We hope this is the information that you would shave liked.

With regards,

Michael Von Braun, German Ministry of magic.

Fleur and Caprice looked at the photo of Hienrich in his German Uniform. He was smiling very proudly, like it was his first time putting on the uniform. They could see that he was awarded the iron cross and the close combat badge in the short time that he was in the service. They then looked at the picture of Eva. Hienrich was also in it. They holding each other and laughing together as though Hienrich had told one of his rude jokes and she found it funny. Fleur Put both pictures in her school books, and shut them crying silently along with Caprice, Clarice had come up to them and noticed them crying and asked what was wrong. They told her that it was nothing and they walked to their first class of the day. They were happy to be back at Bauxbatons but the feeling was bittersweet that they had to lose a friend to do it.

A/N: All right you guys that's it. I hoped you liked it. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for all your support.


End file.
